


Summer reading

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [15]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Meeting, Tumblr Prompt, just being cute and literature nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: a prompt where Mike and El are avid readers who meet at a library or bookstore and sparks fly bonus if it's a soulmate au ?- Tumblr prompt





	Summer reading

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of another soulmate au so it's just them meeting

**1988**

  
  


El ran her hand along the stack of dusty books, looking for one she hadn't read yet. She'd moved to Hawkins with her dad a few weeks ago but since it was summer - and she hadn't exactly made any friends yet - she was left with nothing but reading. Not that she was complaining. But she'd read most of the fiction, she didn't feel too keen on reading non fiction (it was summer, she needed a break from school).

 

Her eyes at last landed on one she hadn't read yet,  _ The Great Gatsby  _ and she reached for it, only for her hands to meet another pair, feeling a kind of jolt in her stomach. She pulled back, looking up at the boy who had reached for the book at the same time.

 

“Oh, sorry.” He mumbled, looking down. “You were here first, you can have it.” He smiled handing her the book. 

 

He was tall, about her age, messy hair and freckles from the summer sun. His bright striped t-shirt contrasted his pale skin. 

 

“Really?” She hesitantly took the book, “are you sure? I can wait if-”

 

“No, I've read it before anyway.” He shook his head, “one of my favourites.”

 

“Oh, well, thank you…?” She hugged the book to her chest, but realised she didn't know his name.

 

“Mike.” He said with a smile.

 

“El, I just moved here.” She explained, “but I don't really know anyone.”

 

He took her hand and shook it. “There, now you know me.”

 

She laughed but then remembered she was in a library. “Thank you Mike.”

 

“I'll see you around?” 

 

“Hopefully.” She smiled and walked away to the counter.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later she returned to the library to check out a new book, eyes scanning hopefully for Mike. But he wasn't there. 

 

She didn't know what she was expecting, of course he wasn't going to be there every time she was. So instead she began scanning the shelves, picking up some Jane Austen instead. As she pulled the book off the shelf, her eyes met with another pair of eyes that had taken the book off the shelf the other side. 

 

He stood up, a smile on his face as he pushed the books apart at his own eye level.

 

“El?” 

 

“Mike.” She stood on her tiptoes to see him, clutching to the side of the bookshelf.

 

“I told you I'd see you around.” His smile was infectious, so bright and warm. Her knees felt weak and she almost struggled to stand on her tiptoes. What was wrong with her? She'd only seen him twice but he affected her so much. 

 

He walked around the bookshelf to meet her. “We need to stop meeting like this.” He joked, holding some Stephen King in his hand.

 

“And how do you propose we meet instead?” She smirked, feeling like  _ she  _ was in some Jane Austen novel.

 

“How about...the diner?” He shrugged, leaning casually against the bookshelf. “You know, get a milkshake?”

 

“Like... a date?” She tried to hide her smile but it didn't work, the hopefulness in her voice was embarrassing.

 

“If you're not busy? You could tell me about that book you're reading.” He nodded to the copy of Pride and Prejudice in her hand. “I've never been able to understand Jane Austen.”

 

“I'd like that.” She nodded.


End file.
